gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Ostarian
"If someone ever tells you to keep your chin up, don't listen to them. All that will get you is a blow to the jaw." ''~ Ostarian Talthelmos, 4741 AR Profile Race: Human (Taldan) Class: Ninja Alignment: Neutral Date of Birth: 6th Abadius, 4720 AR (January 6th) Place of Birth: Promise, Hermea Age: 21 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 155 lbs. Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Black Backstory ''Ostarian is initially reluctant to talk about his story. As such, the description of his backstory won't be available in-game until the players reach a certain point in the main story. '' Ostarian hails from Hermea, an island off the western coat of Avistan. Ostarian was one of many children who was a subject of a long term project named the Glorious Endeavor that sought to create the perfect human race by making each generation healthier and more talented than the last. When Ostarian was fourteen he fell in love with a girl his age named Athaliah. Their young love seemed to be unbreakable. When a child turns sixteen in Hermea, they must undergo a test of their abilities to see if they are suitable to become perfect citizens. If they fail this test, then they are exiled. Athaliah, being two months older than Ostarian, took her test first. Unfortunately she panicked under pressure and failed her test. Ostarian was heart broken when she was exiled. Soon, the time came for Ostarian to take his test. He was to be tested to become a soldier to defend his homeland from potential threats. Up until taking his test, he demonstrated immense talent with the bow, and all of his peers were confident that he would pass. However, with his love for Athaliah still in his heart, Ostarian purposefully failed his test so he would be exiled from Hermea to be with her. After his exile, Ostarian wandered the mountains of Varisia searching for his beloved. After training his body and searching for Athaliah for three years, Ostarian learned that she had been kidnapped by pirates under the flag of the notorious Captain Rasvan in the Varisian city-state of Riddleport. He vowed to save her, but knew he would need to become strong enough to take on an entire band of pirates. He began training in the way of the ninja under a Varisian named Mircel. His determination to save Athaliah led him to complete four years of training in about six months. As soon as Ostarian finished his training, he took on the band of pirates. His immense skill led him to slay nearly all of Captain Rasvan's crew. When Ostarian was about to kill Rasvan, the wicked captain held Athaliah at gunpoint and threatened to shoot her if Ostarian didn't surrender. Ostarian reluctantly surrendered, and Rasvan generously decided to free Athaliah. In turn, Ostarian was sold as a slave to Krognor, the new High King of the Five Kings Mountains, and was forced to work in the mining prison there. Personality Having worked so hard to reunite himself with his beloved only to be separated from her again and sold into slavery understandably made Ostarian a very hateful person. He doesn't talk much at all, and when he does, he comes off as very unfriendly. If his allies knew about his story, they would understand why he acts the way he does, but since he refuses to talk about his past, his allies take his behavior at face value and dislike him for it. Appearance Ostarian is descended from Azlanti, an ancient race of humans. As such, he has olive colored skin, black hair, and purple eyes. He also possesses the thick eyebrows and receded hairline of his heritage. He dons light, black armor and a mask that covers his entire face. The mask is shaped so that at the bottom is rounded and at the top it has three jagged triangular edges. Starting Ability Scores * '''Strength:' 14 * Dexterity: 18 * Constitution: 12 * Defense: 13 * Magic: 10 * Willpower: 10 Traits Melee Attack: Katana * Ostarian slashes his enemies with his katana. Alternate Attack: Shortbow * Ostarian fires an arrow from his shortbow. Tapping the attack button allows Ostarian to fire faster, but deal less damage, while holding the button deals more damage. Standard Ability: Blade Dash * Ostarian rushes through enemies with his katana, damaging them. Advanced Ability: Shadow Clone * Ostarian conjures a mirror image of himself that mimics his every move. Enemy AI responds to the clone's presence the same way it would to a new player entering the game. If the clone is attacked instead of Ostarian, it will deal an amount of damage to its attacker determined by Ostarian's Magic score. If the original Ostarian is attacked instead, the clone disappears with no additional effect. The amount of time it remains on the battlefield if neither it nor the original Ostarian are attacked is also determined by Ostarian's Magic score. For every 4 points in Ostarian's Magic score above the starting value of 10, Ostarian can summon one additional clone. Super Ability: Shadowmaster * Ostarian turns invisible (appearing half-transparent to players), which prevents all enemies from targeting him. This ability does not make him invincible, and AoE attacks can still harm him. Additionally, Ostarian can deliver three "sneak attacks" to enemies while invisible, denoted by three dagger icons that appear under Ostarian's health bar upon activating this ability. Each time Ostarian attacks an enemy, that attack will become a sneak attack, which is not only an automatic hit, but an automatic critical hit as well. Once Ostarian uses all three of these sneak attacks, the ability automatically expires, regardless of the duration left. The duration of this ability if Ostarian doesn't use all of his sneak attacks is determined by his Magic score. For every 4 points in Ostarian's Dexterity score above the starting value of 18, Ostarian can deliver one additional sneak attack. Passive 1: Spite * Ostarian deals 25% damage and has 33% attack accuracy and critical hit chance against criminal enemies, such as pirates, bandits, gangsters, and assassins. Passive 2: Wind Stance * Ostarian's Dexterity score is treated as 50% higher when determining his dodge chance while moving. Quotes General * "Let's just get this done." ''- entering the game * ''"The void take you!" - activating his Shadowmaster super ability * "Was that'' all?" - Clearing a wave of enemies without any ally dropping below 50% health * ''"That was...rather unpleasant." ''- Clearing a wave of enemies after either an ally fell in battle or every party member dropped below 25% health at some point. * ''"I must continue to hone my abilities like this if I'm to succeed." - leveling up * "Don't let me die here..." - falling in battle Conversations With Severus (Act I only) * Severus: "Ostarian, you seem like the kind of person who has a very interesting story to tell. Would it be alright if we sat down and talked about it sometime? It would really help me in pursuits as a Pathfinder Chronicler." * Ostarian: "No. It wouldn't be alright." * Severus: "Wh-why not?" * Ostarian: "Because my past is none of your business, that's why. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the task at hand." With Severus (Act IV and later) * Ostarian: "I would like to apologize for my behavior, Severus. You were only trying to be polite and I was nothing but rude to you." * Severus: "I can understand why you acted the way you did, Ostarian. Had I experienced what you went through, I don't think I would behave in the most cordial manner, either." * Ostarian: "That's good to hear. I would be glad to let you write about my story. Besides, I want the whole Inner Sea to know that Hermea isn't as perfect as they think it is." * Severus: "I heard that Hermea strictly forbids entry to Pathfinder Chroniclers since they want to keep their customs a secret. Looks like that won't help them much." With Iolana (Act I only) * Ostarian: "You say you're from Varisia. Been there. Terrible place." * Iolana: "You've never been to Magnimar then. The towns there are wonderful with lots of good people." * Ostarian: "It seems like you have never ventured out of the comfort of your city-state. If you had to endure the things that I endured out in the wilds and crime-ridden areas of Varisia, your outlook on that absolute hellscape wouldn't be so positive." * Iolana: "Actually, I have left Magnimar on several occassions, and have experienced the unspeakable, just like you have. The difference is that I didn't become as cynical about my homeland as you." With Iolana (Act IV and later) * Iolana: "I'm sorry to hear what happened with you and Athaliah. Would you mind if I asked you kind of a personal question?" * Ostarian: "Go ahead." * Iolana: "While you were traveling with us, did you ever feel the urge to leave us and go look for her?" * Ostarian: "Oh, of course. Not a day went by that I didn't think of doing exactly that. Why do you ask?" * Iolana: "During the Inner Sea War, when Viorec hadn't been home in years, I felt that similar urge to leave and go search for him." * Ostarian: "Love drives us to do the damnedest things, doesn't it? '' With Tsun (Act I only) * Ostarian: ''"How a dunce like you ended up as a commander for Absalom is beyond me." * Tsun: "And I'm still wondering how a shrimp like you survived in the mines as long as you did." * Ostarian: "How much did your father pay the general to promote you?" * Tsun: "Not a single copper piece. Now I know it's kind of hard to believe, but there are wealthy people who actually work hard to get where they are. Maybe if you didn't hide in the shadows while I took all the hits for you, you might know what hard work is like." '' With Tsun (Act IV and later) * Tsun: ''"Despite our differences we've had in the past, I'm glad to have met you Ostarian." * Ostarian: "Same here, you big dunce." * Tsun: "(laughs) Some things never change, do they, shrimp?" * Ostarian: "(laughs) And hopefully they never will!" Category:Characters